Confession amoureuse
by lunny
Summary: L’arbre des murmures était un endroit réputé où on venait se déclarer. Mais il semblerait que Satoru ne voulait pas entendre sa confession… KosukéxSatoru


**Titre :** Confession amoureuse

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.

**Genre :** shonen-ai, romance… et pas grand chose en vérité…

**Avertissement :**Si vous n'aimez pas les romance homosexuelles sur les personnages vraiment secondaires (tertiaire peut-être ?) vous pouvez revenir sur vos pas avec le bouton précédent.

**Résumé :** L'arbre des murmures était un endroit réputé où on venait se déclarer. Mais il semblerait que Satoru ne voulait pas entendre sa confession… KosukéxSatoru

**Note **: C'est ma première fic dans cette section ! Yeah ! Je suis vraiment… J'ai relu les tomes de Lawful Drug, il n'y a pas longtemps. Et là vers la fin du tome 3, j'ai vu notre cher Mukofugiwara Kosuké emmener Nayuki Satoru « un peu plus loin » mon esprit yaoiste s'est tout simplement emballé (toute mes excuses. ) Comme vous l'aurez compris, le tome 3 est indispensable pour comprendre ce one.

Bonne lecture.

Deux silhouettes marchaient vite. La première menant l'autre avec sa main sur son poignet. Le forçant à suivre sa cadence presque effrénée. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le plus grand lâcha l'autre pour enfin se tourner vers lui. Nayuki Satoru, vice-président du conseil des élèves, eut la présence d'esprit d'observer l'endroit où ils étaient. Tout ça dans le but non-avoué d'éviter du regard le président du conseil, Mukofugiwara Kosuké. Nayuki eut un sourire sur son visage et il demanda de sa voix enjouée habituelle :

- Kosuké… Tu sais où nous sommes ?

Oui, il le savait. Il n'avait pas choisi ce lieu par hasard. Et il savait aussi que la personne en face de lui, qui semblait si passionné par l'écorce de l'arbre à ses côtés, connaissait son attention. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait y croire ou ne le voulait pas. Nayuki délaissa sa contemplation du végétal à ses côtés pour laisser son regard dériver sur les herbes folles à ses pieds. Il devrait penser à faire voter un projet au conseil à propos de l'entretien de l'orée du bois. Comme son ami ne répondait pas, il remarqua :

- Nous ne devrions pas rester là.

Kosuké soupira. Il en avait assez de ce sourire si joyeux sur les traits de son ami, alors que tout ce qu'il semblait avoir envie c'est déguerpir au plus vite. Il lui reprit le bras, il l'observa longuement, fixant son profil. Il serra plus fort, le jeune garçon se tourna enfin vers lui. C'était déjà un bon début. Le président du conseil interrogea simplement :

- Et pourquoi ?

Il savait qu'il dominait son interlocuteur physiquement. Et ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne quitteraient pas ce lieu avant de s'être tout dit. Pourtant, le meneur ne lui en voulait pas d'essayer de lui échapper. Parce ce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ça n'aurait pas été Nayuki. Toujours à le repousser comme à son habitude.

- Si quelqu'un nous voit ici, il pourrait se méprendre. Allons autre part.

Nayuki essaya de se dégager de la poigne de son ami, mais bien qu'il fut un garçon vigoureux, l'autre ne le lâcha pas. Et même, sans sembler faire d'effort, Kosuké le poussa contre l'arbre. Il se plaça face à lui pour prévenir toute autre tentative de fuite. A une distance qui lui semblait trop éloigné pour son corps. A une distance que Nayuki pensait trop proche.

- Non, annonça le plus grand pour couper court à toute protestation. Cet endroit convient parfaitement à ce que je vais te dire.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que tu as me dire, protesta vivement son interlocuteur.

Et peut-être que la première fois dans cette conversation, il paraissait réellement anxieux. Il avait perdu son sourire au même moment qu'il avait perdu tout moyen de fuir bien qu'il en cherchait maintenant un autre. Il pensait qu'en criant assez fort cette phrase, quelqu'un pourrait à l'entendre. Qu'alertée par le bruit, une foule se presserait pour rejoindre cet endroit et qu'il profiterait de cette occasion pour se débiner comme il en avait l'habitude. Un simple sourire aux lèvres…

- Tu recommences… murmura celui qui lui barrait la route.

Et bien qu'il essaya de le cacher, ce dernier semblait blessé d'une certaine façon par cette constatation. Pas qu'il ait espéré qu'il réagirait autrement. Juste qu'il ne supportait pas d'être repoussé d'une certaine manière. De la même manière qu'il l'avait repoussé quand il avait voulu l'aider. De cette même façon qui avait entraîné tant de problème. Et qu'il ne voulait pas encore qu'un spectre réapparaisse un jour dans sa chambre et vienne à lui en pleurant.

Ce qui allait sûrement se passer si Satoru continuait de le repousser de cette façon.

- Je ne veux pas t'écouter, déclara simplement le brun.

A présent, il était complètement adossé contre l'arbre voulant se fondre en lui, pour échapper à ce qu'il considérait un danger. Parce que tout ce que pouvait lui dire Kosuké à cet endroit ne pouvait être qu'un danger. Et s'il arrivait à quitter cet endroit, il échapperait à ses paroles qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Ces paroles qu'il ne considérait que comme des mensonges. Même si l'autre les croyait sincères. Mais lui, il le savait. Ce n'était que des réactions du à leur condition de vie. Comme l'histoire de ces oiseaux dans les cages. Rien de bien différent, à part peut-être qu'ils s'inventaient des sentiments qui n'étaient pas sincères.

- Et moi, j'ai décidé de dire ce qui me plaît, répliqua Kosuké d'une voix froide et résolue.

Parce qu'il en avait assez de se taire. De toujours faire comme si cette situation lui convenait. De faire ce que Satoru souhaitait. De faire semblant de comprendre et d'approuver ses raisons. De toujours se faire repousser sans rien dire. Et il en avait assez d'écouter Satoru lui mentir sans cesse. Et encore une fois, il lui mentait :

- Ce ne sont que des réactions chimiques… Tu la connais autant que moi cette histoire d'oiseaux dans les…

- Tais-toi ! ordonna Mukofugiwara excédé et sans s'en rendre compte, il criait. Arrête de mentir ! Arrête d'écraser mes sentiments de cette façon ! Arrête de me dire que ce que je ressens est faux ! Arrête de te planquer derrière tes fausses excuses !

- Et toi arrête de rêver ! hurla alors celui qui ne cessait de le repousser.

C'était étrange comme l'agitation soudaine venait de retomber. Comme le silence prenait la place des cris précédents. Et c'était étrange la façon dont ils s'observaient. Dans leur certitude que l'autre ne pouvait comprendre leurs raisons. Que pourtant, aucun ne changerait sa position. Et qu'ils étaient alors destinés à se heurter encore et encore. De crier encore et encore. De se repousser encore et encore. Pour que finalement l'un finisse par céder à l'autre. Mais peut-être qu'ils étaient destinés à combattre l'un contre l'autre pour l'éternité, jusqu'à que l'un finisse par disparaître de la vie de l'autre.

- Ici, ceci peut être considéré comme normal, lâcha lentement Nayuki. Mais, le monde extérieur n'est pas comparable à ici et tu le sais bien.

- Je le sais et je m'en fous, rétorqua celui à qui il voulait faire entendre raison.

- Dommage, pas moi, riposta vivement et avec un brin de cynisme le vice-président du conseil.

- Les autres te préoccupent tant que ça ? interrogea vivement et avec déception le président du même conseil.

- L'entreprise de mon père est presque en train de couler, tu voudrais aussi qu'il apprenne que son fils est gay ? répliqua Nayuki choqué par l'idée même.

- Rien ne nous oblige à ébruiter cela, avança Kosuké pensif, bien qu'il semblait quelque peu anxieux à cette idée.

- Désolé coupa Satoru en grimaçant. Mais le genre de relation qu'on planque dans un placard et qu'on ressort à Hallowen c'est pas mon truc.

- On dirait que nous sommes d'accord sur un point, se réjouit celui qui avait cependant avancé l'idée. Tout ou rien n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement, répondit celui qu'il convoitait.

Ça pouvait sembler amusant de se parler de cette façon. Presque détachée, comme si ça ne les concernait pas. Mais, c'était mieux de dire ce genre de choses ainsi. Parce qu'ils auraient pu devenir blessants si ça avait été autrement. Et le ton aurait pu monter au point qu'ils auraient dit des choses qu'ils auraient finies par regretter. Et que se blesser, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, n'était pas leur but. Juste se heurter un peu plus l'un à l'autre…

Par que l'autre ne cédait que ça.

Les bruits de la foule les interpellèrent tous deux.

Kosuké s'éloigna alors que tout ce qu'il ne voulait que se rapprocher. Satoru reprit son sourire habituel et annonça tranquillement :

- Je pense qu'ils te cherchent, toi et la bague.

Le président du conseil soupira, il ne s'était pas déclaré encore une fois malgré toutes ses résolutions. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas non plus du écouter les répliques du vice-président. Mais il finissait toujours par répondre à ses mots. Peut-être que la prochaine fois… ?

Ou peut-être bien qu'ils étaient voués à se heurter indéfiniment.

Mukofugiwara amorça quelques pas pour rejoindre l'agitation suivit de Nayuki. Mais avant de quitter ce lieu si particulier qu'était l'arbre des murmures, Kosuké lui adressa quelques mots :

- Je ne disparaîtrai pas, Satoru.

**Fin !**

Oui, je sais… Mukofugiwara Kosuké et Nayuki Satoru sont vraiment des personnages tertiaires ( tertiaires sachant que pour moi les personnages principaux sont Rikuo et Kazahaya et les personnages secondaires Kakéi et Saiga. ) Mais qui peut résister à la magnifique bouille d'ange de Nayuki ?

Enfin, j'espère que grâce à sa magnifique bouille on oubliera la médiocrité de cette fic… C'est normal d'être aussi insatisfait de ce qu'on écrit ? Faut dire que le seul moment où j'ai du être satisfait doit remonter à … avant la création de l'humanité ?

Blague mise à part, la fin est assez frustrante je pense… La phrase de fin fait bien sûr référence au : « Les amis que l'on se crée à l'école sont voués à disparaître de nos vies à la fin de nos études. » de Satoru. Ou peut-être aussi au fait qu'aucun ne disparaîtra de la vie de l'autre et qu'ils sont destinés à se heurter l'un contre l'autre indéfiniment jusqu'à que l'un cède.

A vous de voir

Review svp ?


End file.
